


False Of Heart

by NotMyRealm221



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, F/M, Falling In Love, Game of Thrones AU, Imprisonment, Kindness, King Thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Marvel/Game of Thrones Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Prince Loki, Prisoner of War, Queen Sif, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Telling the truth, Thor is a sweetheart, War, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRealm221/pseuds/NotMyRealm221
Summary: After winning a battle against Jotunheim, Thor saves Loki, son of King Laufey, and heir to the the kingdom. While everyone thinks Thor is crazy for treating Loki like royalty instead of a prisoner like his father, Thor thinks otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimaru/gifts).



> Poem at the beginning is Shakespeare’s Sonnet 109.

 

> _O! never say that I was false of heart,_  
>  _Though absence seemed my flame to qualify,_  
>  _As easy might I from my self depart_  
>  _As from my soul which in thy breast doth lie:_  
>  _That is my home of love: if I have ranged,_  
>  _Like him that travels, I return again;_  
>  _Just to the time, not with the time exchanged,_  
>  _So that myself bring water for my stain._  
>  _Never believe though in my nature reigned,_  
>  _All frailties that besiege all kinds of blood,_  
>  _That it could so preposterously be stained,_  
>  _To leave for nothing all thy sum of good;_  
>  _For nothing this wide universe I call,_  
>  _Save thou, my rose, in it thou art my all._

 

<^>

 

The battle had been longer Thor thought it would be, but the Jotuns were known for not giving up easily. The king looked out at the field of bodies, wondering if any of this could’ve been avoided. The last thing Thor wanted to do, was go to war. He tried to keep peace with Laufey, the King in the Southwest, ruler of Jotunheim.

Jotunheim was once allied with Asgard, and Laufey had been friends with Odin, Thor’s father and former king of Asgard. That is, until he started craving power, and eventually, their friendship was broken.

Odin rarely talked about it, and no one dared bring it up. When news broke out that Odin had died of old age, and his only child was crowned as the new king, he saw an opportunity. Seek and destroy, and never stop, until he sits on the throne.

He still had men going around, killing men from Laufey’s army, and Thor dreaded the dead silence that would come from that. His father told him that sometimes silence can be so loud.

When he heard what sounded like men hollering, the king looked over and saw someone running for their life, towards Thor. It was a young man, couldn’t be older than seventeen or eighteen. He was tall, lean, and had long, flowing black hair. He was completely naked, and covered in dirt and mud. He didn’t seem to notice the king at first, until he came to a halt, fifty feet away from him.

While on his horse, Thor could still hear the hollering, and when he looked up, three men were running towards him, and when the young man started running again and reached him, he panted and said “Please...Please help me.”

Thor could see the fear in his pretty green eyes, and he knew he had to help him. He looked up at the men, who had stopped when they saw the king, and then looked back down at the frightened angel. He leaned down and said “Stay right here.”

The man nodded and when Thor got his horse moving, he rode up to the men, who ran, and unsheathed his sword. He cut them all down with ease, no hesitation. When he put his sword away, he turned his horse and went back over to the man, who was trying desperately to cover himself.

Thor saw that what remained of his men, were coming over, and the king quickly got off his horse. He tore the cloak off his back and walked up to him, and the slighter man jumped back. The king said “It’s alright.” And after a minute, the frightened angel came over to him, and Thor moved to cover him with the cloak.

“Y-Your Grace, this is your cloak. I mustn’t soil it.”

The blond said “I have more. And as soon as we get back to my tent, I will give you proper clothes. What’s your name?”

“Loki, Your Grace...Loki, the son of the traitor, Laufey, King in the Southwest.”

Thor got the cloak around him, the slighter man tightening it around him, covering himself the best her could, and Thor said “I thought all of Laufey’s children were dead.”

Loki shook his head and said “No, Your Grace. I’m the only one left. My brothers were killed in the battle.”

The king nodded and said “I’m sorry.”

The frightened angel shook his head and said “Don’t be. They hated me, they all did. Did you find my father?”

The king shook his head and Loki said “That’s because he went running back into the castle, the coward. What will you do with him?”

The blond said “He will be taken to Asgard, and his fate will be decided.”

“And what of me?”

The king studied him, taking in Loki’s beauty, and seeing how strong the fear in him was. Knowing that he is Laufey’s only living child, he must think Thor will harm him, or worse. He opened his mouth to speak, when the frightened angel spoke.

“Please, Your Grace, I-I never wanted anything to do with this war, I tried to talk my father out of it, but he wouldn’t listen to reason! I am nothing like him, I swear! I don’t want the throne, I could care less about it...But if you must punish me for my father’s sins, I understand.” He then knelt at the King’s feet and hung his head.

The blond shook his head and said “Stand.”

Loki quickly stood up and Thor said “I won’t harm you. I think you’ve been through enough. If you’d like, I’d like to take you to Asgard, but not in chains like your father.”

The slighter man nodded and said “Yes. Yes, I’ll go.”

The king smiled a little and said “Here, I’ll help you up.” And before Loki could protest, he was hoisted up onto the horse, scrambling to cover himself again.

“This is your horse, Your Grace.”

The king smiled and said “I think I’m capable of walking two miles back to camp. Please, let me do this for you.”

He patiently waited for Loki to answer, and when he finally gave the king a small nod, Thor smiled and led Loki and the horse, back to camp.

<^>

When they got back to the camp, men turned and stared as their king led Loki on the horse. The king ignored them at first, until he looked around and said “Get back to work!” And they all obeyed.

They reached the biggest tent and once he got Loki off the horse, he had one of his men take care of his horse, and led the slighter man inside. He looked at the frightened angel, and saw his face was nearly as red as the cloak.

The blond smiled and said “It’s alright, they won’t hurt you.” Before asking him to sit so he could find something that could fit him. When he found something, he handed it to Loki and said “As soon as we get back to Asgard, you will dressed in the finest.” And turned until his back faced him, allowing him to change.

Looking around, Loki made sure no one was watching, especially the king. He was quick with pulling the clothes on, and said “Alright.” And the king turned around. It was clear that the clothes are far too big on him, and he struggled to keep them in place. The slighter man sighed and asked “Is there...Do you have any Maester’s around, Your Grace? O-Or any other healer?”

Thor watched as he looked down at his feet, swallowing. “I need...Those men-“

The king shook his head and said “You don’t need to explain yourself. I’ll bring one here, don’t worry.”

Loki nodded and said “Thank you, Your Grace.”

<^>

After bringing one of the Maesters into the tent, Thor posted guards at the entrance, forbidding anyone from entering until Loki’s examination was finished. The Master concluded that he had been raped only once, by one of the men who were chasing him, and that he was lucky to escape when he did.

After thanking him for his help, the Maester left and the blond called Fandral, one of his good friends, in and ordered an arrest on the King of the Southwest. When his friend gave him the possibility that Laufey he’d already killed himself, Thor sighed and said “That may be, but either way, I want him brought before me.”

Fandral nodded and said “Yes, Your Grace.”

<^>

It wasn’t long before they returned, bringing a life Laufey into the kings tent. Laufey’s eyes quickly landed on Loki, who looked away, keeping his eyes anywhere but on him.

The older man grinned and then his eyes landed on the blond. He nodded at Thor and said “Your Grace.”

The king nodded and said “Laufey.”

The older man then looked back over to his son and said “Loki. I thought you were lost.”

Loki ignored him, and the blond stood up. He said “Laufey, I never wanted things to come to this.”

The older man sighed and said “Oh, Im sure you didn’t.”

Thor said “I didn’t. But I can’t be undone now, and you will be taken to Asgard, and your fate will be decided.”

“And what of my son?”

The king looked over at Loki, who was still looking away, before looking back at the older man. “He is no concern of yours anymore.”

Laufey studied the blond for a minute, before chuckling and shaking his head. He said “You really are a fool. Just like your father.”

Fandral smacked Laufey on the back of his head which his armor clad hand and said “Mind your tongue, traitor! You are in the presence of the King.”

Thor shook his head and said “No, no, it’s alright, Fandral.” Before looking back at the older man. He leaned in close and said “The only fool I see here, Lord Frost, is you. Be thankful I don’t kill you where you stand.” And then stepped back, looking at the guards. “Lock him up, and start packing everything up. We’re leaving at dawn.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was hesitant to allow one of the whores who was in the camp, a pretty redhead named Natalia to bathe him, but she was nice. She was told by the king about what had happened to Loki, and she said she wouldn’t judge him. When her hand moved closer to his privates, he said he’d clean it himself.

When they finished up, Natalia smiled and said “There, all better now...You remind me of me.”

Loki looked up at her and asked “How?”

“I was raised in a pleasure house...When I bled for the first time, I thought they were just going to send hordes of them in and split me open, but...I had a friend who just told me everything will be alright, and that she’s teach me everything she knows. The first man was...He was bad. But I got through it. There had been other men like him, but, I got through them all.”

She looked down at him and said “And it must feel like the end of life itself when it happens, you feel like you don’t want to move or breathe, but...You’re strong, I know it. Things will get better, I promise you.”

He stared at her for a moment, letting her words sink in, and he nodded. “I hope so.”

<^>

The ride to Asgard was long, but Loki was happy to finally be out of Jotunheim, and even happier that he didn’t have to be near his father.

He rode behind the king and his entourage, while his father was towards the very back, behind what remains of the army. Loki had never been to Asgard, the last time his father had gone, he only took his brother’s with him, and Loki had been left with his uncle.

It was hot, just as he imagined, but it was beautiful. Especially the enormous castle. Bystanders watched as they rode up to the front of the palace, where some people were standing in wait. When the king got off his horse, everyone followed.

Loki watched as a beautiful woman with long black hair, hair up in a northern style, and wearing sparring armor, walked up to the king. She smiled as the the blond kissed her cheek and said “My Queen.”

“My King. Why didn’t you send a raven? We could’ve had a feast ready when you returned.”

The king looked at her confused, saying “Forgive me, my love, it slipped my mind. But I’m here now, and before I can celebrate, I need some rest. I think we all need it.”

He then turned to look at Loki, and smiled, gesturing him over. Loki hesitated at first before coming over, standing in front of the queen. Thor said “Loki, my wife and Queen of Asgard, Sif. My Queen, this is Loki. Laufey’s son.”

The queen quickly looked at Thor in surprise, looking back at Loki. Loki could tell she didn’t look comfortable, but put on a big smile and said “It’s a pleasure.” And held up a hand.

Loki gently took her hand in his and kissed it. “Your Grace.”

“Are you...Are you staying long?”

Loki swallowed and looked over at Thor for help. The king nodded and said “Yes, he is. While his father, will be escorted to to the dungeons.” He looked back at Loki and said “Come. Let’s get you settled in your chamber, and I’ll have better clothes brought to you.” Loki nodded and he followed the king into the castle, leaving the king and some others, speechless.

<^>

While Thor was taking his armor off, Sif walked in, and she didn’t look happy. She looked at the young men holding the Kong’s armor, and said “Leave us.”

The men said “Yes, Your Grace.”

When they were left alone, the queen approached him and asked “People are already starting to talk, and I can’t give anyone any answer. Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why is the boy not locked up in the dungeons with his father? Is he not the son of a traitor?”

Thor nodded and said “Yes, but he isn’t his father, Sif.”

“And how can you be so sure of that?”

The king sighed, looking out to the balcony. “It was his eyes, Sif. He had been raped by one of three men who I saw chasing after him, them and he managed to escape. When I saw him, I saw the look in his eyes then, and when he talked about his father. It was clear he wanted nothing to do with him or the war, he’s innocent.”

He then turned and faced his wife and said “I knew it from the moment I saw the fear in his eyes, that he wasn’t a traitor, and he won’t be treated like one.”

The queen didn’t know what to say at first, but then smiled and stepped closer to the king. He brushed some hair behind his ear and said “You are a kind man, Thor Odinson...Just like your mother was.” She leaned in an kissed his lips before saying “I’ll support your decision, my love. Let’s just hope everyone else will do the same.”

<^>

Loki was alone in his chamber, lying on the big, comfortable bed provided for him. He could hardly sleep the entire trip back, and he had to fight the urge to cry, fearing it could make him a target for another attack. He had slept in the same tents with the king, being promised protection, and he was given it.

Despite all that, he was lying on his side, looking out at his balcony, while crying. Sometimes it takes a lot to make him cry, and other times, almost nothing at all. But he couldn’t get what had happened to him out of his head, he could see it every time he closed his eyes.

Ever since the king saved him, he’s been hesitant to be too close to any man, especially the king. But so far, the king has shown him nothing but kindness, but Loki will remain on guard for awhile. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, and Loki sat up. He heard the king say “Loki? May I come in?”

Loki quickly wiped his tears away and said “Yes!”

The door opened and the blond stepped in, wearing different, but nicer clothes. He smiled at the slighter man and asked “How are you?”

Loki said “I’m alright, Your Grace. Has my father been locked up?”

The king nodded and said “Yes. You don’t have to see him if you don’t want to. He can’t hurt you.”

The slighter man chuckled and shook his head. “He always finds away. He and my brothers blamed me for killing my mother when she gave birth to me. They were always cruel to me.”

The blond frowned, saying “Well I thin, you didn’t deserve it. And while you’re here, I will see to it that no one treats you as they did, I promise you.”

Loki looked up at him through his lashes and then looked down. “I don’t deserve your kindness, Your Grace.”

The blond cane closer to his bed and said “You do deserve kindness, Loki. I believe that you are not your father. And no one will ever hurt you again, they will die if they do.”

Loki’s eyes searched the blonds face, looking for any lie, but saw none. He then nodded and said “Thank you, Your Grace.”

The king smiled and said “When no one is around, you may call me Thor.”

The slighter man nodded again and said “Thank you, Thor.”

<^>

After the celebration was over, Thor discussed Laufey’s fate with the Small Council, and after almost two hours of deliberation about Laufey, and about Loki, they came to a decision. Laufey will be executed and Loki will stay, become a member of the Small Council, and in exchange, he will tell them all of Laufey’s secrets.

One day while Loki was reading in his room, there was a knock on the door. Without looking up from his book, he said “Come in.”

The door opened and a guard came in, saying “The King wishes to speak with you.”

He followed the guard over to where Thor was waiting at the bottom of a staircase. Loki went down until he was two steps above the king and asked “You wished to see me, Your Grace?”

The blond nodded and said “Yes. Your father demands to speak to you. I told you didn’t want to see him-“

“No, it’s alright.”

The king looked at him surprised, and before he could speak, Loki said “I want to see him. I want the last thing I ever say to him to make him regret ever being born.”

<^>

Loki was led to to the dungeons by Tor and a guard, and when they stood in front of Laufey’s cell, Loki turned to the blond and said “Go. I’ll be fine.”

The king asked “Are you sure?”

The slighter man nodded and said “Go.”

Thor said “When you’re ready, call out. A guard will escort you back.”

Loki nodded and watched as they left, and then turned and faced his father. The older man smirked and said “Ah, my son. I didn’t think you would come.”


	3. Chapter 3

The younger man said “They plan to execute you, soon.”

“How?”

“Beheading. In a week, I believe.”

Laufey nodded and said “I had a feeling.” He then stood up, walked towards Loki, his hands wrapping around the bars that separated him. He looked around and then whispered. “You haven’t forgotten our plan, have you?”

Loki looked at him, completely bewildered, and lowered his voice “Plan? Our plan? You still have that stupid dream in your head after what happened to me?!”

Laufey sighed and said “Things happen, Loki. But you’re alive, they’re not, so you need to-“

Loki said “Oh I don’t need to do anything, you bastard! You told me...No, wait, you “promised” me, that they wouldn’t hurt me! That after you paid them all, they would only make it look real, but it was very real, Father! And if I didn’t escape when I did, they would’ve torn me open further, and slit my throat when they finished!”

The younger man felt a tear roll down his cheek and he wiped it away. He asked “You didn’t even tell them anything, did you? You just threw their payment at them and said they could do as whatever they wanted to me, did you?”

Loki was met with silence, the older man staring at him. When Loki screamed _“TELL ME!”_ It echoed through the darkened space, and Laufey smirked.

“That’s exactly what I did. I told them to fuck you bloody, but not kill you. I needed you to be a real wilted flower. And when your precious King saved you, you can slither in under his nose, and deliver that fatal bite.”

Loki shook his head, more tears falling. “Why am I not surprised?”

The older man said “You know, I was so excited for you to finally be with us, when your mother was pregnant with you. But when your were born, and she was gone, well...You know the rest.”

The younger man nodded and said “Yes, I know, I became the monster. You all made sure to remind me of it. All the time.”

Laufey nodded and said “But I never told your or your brothers about I almost took you in the woods to leave you there, let the animals get a easy meal. But Either way...You are my blood, and saw potential. Even more so, as you grew. But unlike your brothers, I knew that you could be the only one who can do what needs to be done.”

After hearing that, Loki wanted to reach through the bars and strangle him himself. Laufey said “Hate me with everything you have, I don’t care, I’ll be dead soon. But if you do this, destroy the oaf and claim the throne any way you can...Then for once, I will be proud of you.”

Loki stood up straight, and his crying stopped. He smiled and said “That’s all I ever wanted.”

Laufey raised an eyebrow and asked “You’ll do it?”

The younger man nodded and said “Yes...It’s my fault that Mother died, but I never meant to hurt her. I know I’ve failed you as a son, and I’ve brought shame to our house. And through all the years, all I ever wanted was for my father and my brothers to love me. I’ll make you proud, Father. I promise.” He walked away and when he was sure he was out of earshot, he rolled his eyes and muttered _“Stupid.”_

<^>

When Thor saw Loki walking out, the slighter man was wiping tears from his cheeks. The king asked “Loki, are you alright?”

Loki nodded and said “I’m fine, Your Grace.” Not looking at him. However, he did stop and he turned to face the king. He smiled and said “Really, I’m fine. I’d like to go back to my room now, unless there’s something else you need?”

The king shook his head and said “No, you can go.” And turned to one of the guards. “Escort him back to his chamber.”

The guard said “Yes, Your Grace.” And the blond watched as they walked off, Loki looking over his shoulder at the king before they disappeared around a corner.

When they got back to Loki’s chamber, he thanked the guard and went inside. After closing the door, Loki walked over to his bed, sat down, and covered his face with one hand. Now that Laufey wasn’t around, he didn’t stop when the tears came.

<^>

Thor has thought about going in and talking to Laufey himself, but that can wait. He went over to Loki’s chamber and knocked on the door.

He heard a faint “Come in.” And opened the door. The larger man stepped inside and saw Loki sitting on his bed, crying.

The slighter man looked over at him, wiping at his tears again. He sighed and said “Forgive me, Your Grace. I shouldn’t look a mess in front of the King.”

Thor shook his head and said “It’s alright, Loki. What happened?”

The slighter man sniffled and looked up at him. He sighed and said “All I can say is I hate my father, I hate him so much. I think I might dance after his head gets taken off.”

The King’s eyebrows went up and he asked “That bad?”

Loki nodded and said “You don’t know the half of it. I refuse to see him again, not until the execution. Have you talked to him?”

The blond said “No, I haven’t. That can wait. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

The slighter man nodded and said “I will be...Well, after that bastard dies, that is. If you talk to him, don’t tell him you saw me like this. The last thing I want is to have him think he still has any control over me, anymore.”

The king nodded, daring to take a few steps over to the bed, hoping not to scare him. Loki looked up at him, the seeing some of that fear from when they met, in his eyes. But the blond just said “He can’t hurt you or anyone else anymore. And if you need anyone and you feel as if you can’t talk to anyone, come to me. I will listen with no judgements.”

The slighter man shook his head and said “My personal matters shouldn’t be put over the matters of the nine kingdoms, Your Grace. You have enough to deal with, as is.”

Thor smiled and nodded. “I know. But why not add more? Loki, I want you to be comfortable here, and I want you to know that I would be here for you for anything.”

Loki waited as if the larger man would burst into laughter, showing that it was all a joke, but nothing happened. He blinked a couple of times and asked “Why? Why show me such kindness, when you know almost nothing about me, besides what you’ve learned?”

The king said “My mother was a wonderful woman. She taught me many things, maybe even more than my own father did, especially about kindness. She was kind to everyone she met, and stood her ground when others had . She told me about how some of the previous rulers were cruel, merciless, mad, stupid. She told me she hopes I never become like them, and I want to make her proud. I have only been King for a few months, and I want to be remembered as a good King, not an evil one.”

Loki nodded and said “And I believe you, Your Grace-“

“Thor.”

The slighter man smiled a little, saying “Thor. I believe you. But one thing that concerns me, is...Power changes people. And the previous rulers you spoke of, could’ve been good at the start, said the same things you’ve said. But eventually, power can change people. And it can make you do unspeakable, unforgivable things. Just look at my father.”

<^>

The day of the execution came. For the first time since he met Thor at the camp, Loki has finally managed a decent night’s sleep. He still sees his attackers, hears them speaking, hears his own screams, and them tearing at his clothes. But he didn’t cry this time.

<^>

“Lord Laufey of House Frost. For your crime of treason, you have been condemned to death, by beheading.” Thor stood on a platform, above the citizens of Asgard. Next to him was Sif, his friend and Hand of the King, Heimdall, and Loki. A few guards stood close to them.

On the main platform where Laufey’s sentence will be carried out, was him, Grand Maester Selvig, their executioner Skurge, and the High Septon. Thor looked back down at the older man and asked “Do you wish to make peace with your Gods before your sentence is carried out?” Laufey didn’t answer him, just smiled and looked out at the crowd, who were yelling and throwing things at him.

Skurge looked up at the king and Thor nodded, and then the executioner nodded at the guards holding Laufey, and they brought him over to the block, forcing him down onto his knees.

Loki watched as they got his father’s head in position, and thought what could happen if the guards violated him in his position. It would sure make for quite a show, and then the older man would truly feel his pain. He fought the urge to smile, and kept watching.

Skurge asked “Any last words?”

Laufey smiled and said “Just get on with it. I’m ready to see my family.”

Everyone watched as the executioner raised his axe high, and brought it down. They crowd cheered as they saw Laufey’s head fall off his body, and suddenly, Loki fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

After Loki fainted, the crowd gasped and it caused some uproar. The king and queen rushed over to Loki’s side, along with Grand Maester Selvig. Thor asked “What happened?!”

One of the guards said “I don’t know, Your Grace. He just fell.”

“Everyone, move, let me look at him.” They stepped aside as the Grand Maester kneeled next to Loki’s body, and examined him. “He’s unconscious. Get him to my chamber, so I can further examine him.

<^>

Thankfully, Loki was alright. After they brought Loki back to his own chamber, Thor stood at one side of the bed, eyes fixed down at the sleeping angel. He asked “When will he wake up?” Before looking up at the Grand Maester, who stood on the other side of the bed.

“I’m not sure, Your Grace. It seems he hit his head pretty good when he landed.”

A knock at the door made them look over, and the queen stepped in. The Grand Maester nodded and said “Your Grace.”

She nodded and asked “How is he?”

Thor said “He’s fine, he hit is head. He just needs to rest for now.”

Sif nodded and looked down at Loki. “Poor thing.” Then she looked up at Selvig. “Leave us, Grand Maester Selvig. I need to speak with my husband.”

The Grand Maester nodded and said “Yes, Your Grace.” And they waited until he walked out, pulling the door closed behind him.

The queen turned to the blond said “Did you happen to see the crowd after Loki fainted?”

The King thought for a minute, and shook his head. “My focus wasn’t on them.”

Sif said “Well there are whispers. They think Loki is secretly a traitor.”

“What? No, no, Loki is no traitor.”

The queen said “And I believe you, My Love. But others have been doubting him and you, ever since you brought him back to Asgard. They see him as a traitor, since he was Laufey’s son.”

“Laufey was a cruel bastard who wouldn’t care if Loki dies, and I don’t give a damn about what others have to say. Loki has nothing to do with his father’s crimes. And if he was, he wouldn’t have agreed to tell us his father’s secrets.”

He stepped closer to Sif and said “Whatever happens, no one will touch him. And if they want to speak of him as a traitor or a monster, they can say it to my face.” He then took her face into his hands and sighed. “It’s been a long day for all of us, My Queen. Come, we must let him rest, I’ll be out shortly.”

Sif nodded and smiled. “As I’ve said, your heart is kind, My King.” And kissed him before walking out. When he was left along with Loki, he walked back over to his side and leaned over him.

He reached out and gently stroked his pale cheek with the back of his hand, whispering “No matter what they say, or what they try, no one will ever hurt you again. I swear it by the old Gods and the new, that I will keep you safe...I know almost nothing about you, but when I saw you in the field that day, I knew I would protect you. From that moment, you have bewitched me, Loki Frost. And hope you wake soon.”

The king wanted to lean down and kiss his forehead, but decided against it. He willed himself to pull his hand away, and walked out of the room, taking one last look back at him.

<^>

Loki groaned as he woke up, his eyes meeting the ceiling above. A voice said “He wakes at last.” And when he looked over, Loki saw Grand Maester Selvig. The older man stood up from his chair and said “You made quite the scene yesterday at your fathers execution.”

The younger man blinked and sat up. “What do you mean?”

“You fainted after his head was taken off. I couldn’t find the cause, but some were thinking that your hatred for your father wasn’t entirely true.”

Loki shook his head and said “Lies. I was never loved by any of them, they mean nothing to me anymore...I don’t know what had come over me then.” He then looked over and asked “Where’s the King?”

<^>

Thor watched from above as his queen was in the middle of one of her sparring sessions, in the courtyard. Before becoming queen, Sif worked hard to prove her worth as both a lady, and a warrior. Though many laughed and tried to beat her down, she proved them all wrong.

He smiled until a guard approached him and said “Your Grace. He’s awake, and he wishes to see you.” Thor thanked him and looked down at his wife one last time, before following him to Loki’s chamber. Sif knew Thor had been watching her, and she stopped a few times to look up and smile at him. But this time when they stopped, she looked up, he was gone.

<^>

When the king entered the room, Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed, speaking to Grand Maester Selvig. When the angel looked over at him and smiled, Thor got chills down his spine, and his heart ignited with joy.

Loki said “Forgive me, Your Grace. I didn’t mean to cause trouble at a time like this.”

The king smiled and said “No sorry needed, it happens to the best of us.”

The blond then looked over at Selvig, and the Grand Maester stood up and said “Well, I ought to be going now. Come by anytime if you need anything else, Loki.”

Loki nodded and said “I will, thank you so much, Grand Maester Selvig.” And after the older man left, he and the king were alone. The angel sighed and asked “I really fucked up, haven’t I? Are they demanding my head on a spike?”

Thor shook his head and said “Don’t worry about them. They can come to me if they have a problem with you.” He sat down in the chair Selvig had been sitting in, and sighed. He looked back up at Loki and asked “Do you know what caused it?”

Loki shrugged and said “I can’t be sure. It’s not the first time I’ve seen someone’s head get cut off. Father and my brothers always forced me to watch the executions. I never wanted to, I wanted to be in my room reading, or doing my lessons. Unlike my brothers, I turned out to be the brightest one.”

The two laughed and Thor smiled. “I could see that.”

Loki nodded and said “I think it could’ve been the weight being lifted off my shoulders. After seeing his head come off, it felt as if I weighed no more than a feather, and that could’ve been the cause of it...Be grateful you were born into a house where your family loved you.”

The king said “They didn’t deserve you.”

Loki looked up at him in disbelief, then shook his head. “When I went to the dungeons to see him, he told me about what he almost did after I was born. He said after I killed my mother after she gave birth to me, he wanted to take me out into the woods, leave me for the animals...But he didn’t. I know I can convince none of them, but I am no traitor.”

Thor nodded and said “I believe you. How does your head feel?”

The angel groaned and said “It hurts some. But I was used to being beat up by my brothers all the time, while I was growing up, so I’ll live.”

The king shook his head and asked “Why are people so cruel?”

“I wish I knew. What will happen now that my father is gone, and everyone thinks I’m a traitor?”

Thor leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and said “Nothing bad, so long as I live. You will stay here, and if you want, you could have a position on the Small Council. I have a feeling you’d be great at it.” He smiled and said “Or if you wanted...You could go home.”

Loki quickly shook his head and said “No, I don’t ever want to set foot in that place again. They’ll kill me, I’m sure of it-“

Thor quickly stood up and said “It’s alright, my mistake, forgive me.” He saw the fear in the angels eyes, just as he did the day they met, and said “Forgive me...You can stay here, just as I’ve told you. And you won’t ever have to go home again.”

He watched as relief washed over the slighter man, and Loki stood up and said “Thank you, Thor. Thank you so much.” and the king was surprised when the slighter man hugged him.

Thor stood frozen for a moment, before hugging him back. Loki sighed, his cheek pressed against the kings chest, eyes closed. Thor wanted to hug him like this, shield him from the rest of the world. His angel, and no one will dare hurt him again, or he’ll kill them. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of the slighter man’s head, and realized he was right about Loki bewitching him.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had gone by since Laufey’s execution, and Loki continued to adjust to living in Asgard. He and Thor have become good friends, and Loki became the newest member of the Small Council, and the others are saying he is doing exceptionally well.

Thor also saw that Loki is rather exceptional in sparring, he’s beaten almost everyone he’s fought, save for Sif. He doesn’t want to hurt her, but she continues to tel him she can take it.

One day while watching him, Heimdall approached and asked “And how are you this morning, Your Grace?”

Thor smiled and said “Wonderful, my friend. Have you any news?”

Heimdall shook his head and said “No, not yet, Gods be good. After the war with Laufey, I think we all need some time to breathe. He’s adapting well.” Gesturing down to Loki, who was sparring with Fandral and a few of the other guards.

The king nodded and smiled. “Strange, isn’t it? That some can go through horrible, awful things, and still push on. Loki’s known pain and sorrow his whole life, he came very close to death, and look at him now. He’s strong.”

The older man looked over at the king and said “Strong indeed, Your Grace.”

<^>

A few days later, they all enjoyed themselves at a tourney, to celebrate Thor’s nameday. Throughout the events that took place, the king and Loki had a multitude of moments where they would look at each other, sometimes staring. Or one would look over at the other while the other would be paying attention to the tourney.

Later, everyone sat down to a wonderful feast, and Thor couldn’t be happier. Being surrounded by his friends, his queen by his side, and his angel close by on his other side. With his belly getting full, and some wine in his system, he wonders where he’ll end up tonight. Will he retire to his own chamber? Will he spend the evening with his wife?

They’ve been married for almost a year, but Sif still hasn’t gotten pregnant. It worries him sometimes, but they’ve got time, now they’re celebrating. And depending on how many more glasses of wine he has, and since Loki continues to consume his thoughts, he wonders if he might visit his angel tonight.

Despite the crowded hall they were all in, he was able to spot Loki, who was sitting alone, awkwardly picking at his food, and nursing his glass of wine. The king got distracted while talking to Sif, and when he looked back in Loki’s direction, Loki was gone.

<^>

Thor had finally managed to get away, claiming he was tired, and went to Loki’s chamber. He dismissed the guards at the door, and when they were gone, he knocked on the door. He heard a soft “Come in.” and smiled, before going in.

He looked around and saw Loki sitting at a small table, looking out at one of the windows. A glass of wine was sitting in front of him, but he wasn’t touching it. The slighter man looked over at him, a small smile spreading across his face. “Hello, My King.”

Thor closed the door behind him, and asked “Why did you leave the feast so early?”

Loki shrugged and said “I wanted to be alone.”

The king nodded and asked “Did you enjoy yourself today?”

The slighter man nodded and said “I did. It was the first time I’ve ever gone to a tourney, very interesting. Did you have a good nameday, My King?”

Thor smiled and walked over to the table, sitting in the chair across from him. “”My King?”.” Raising an eyebrow.

Loki nodded and said “Yes. Does it offend you? Is that not what you are?”

The king shook his head and said “No, it doesn’t offend me. It’s just the first time you’ve ever called me that. And yes, I did.”

The slighter man smiled and said “I thought it would be a nice change. If you want, I can stop.”

The blond shook his head and said “No, it’s alright. Are you not a fan of wine?”

Loki looked down at it and said “I like it, I’m just not used to it...I was allowed to have it, but I just didn’t want any then. But, I figured why not try now? Is it from Vanaheim?”

The larger man nodded and said “It is. The best wine in all the nine kingdoms.”

The slighter man nodded and said “That, I can agree on. Does your Queen know where you are?”

Thor shook his head and said “No, she doesn’t. I said I was tired, and Heimdall will keep watch on her. He’s a good man.”

“He should be, since you chose him as Hand of the King.”

The king nodded and said “He is. I trust him with my life, your life, the life of my Queen and my future children.”

Loki’s smile faltered, and he looked down. “Are you expecting, yet?”

Thor shook his head and said “No. We’ve been married almost a year, and nothing so far...I’m worried it’s either me, her, or both of us.”

The slighter man said “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. If she was pregnant, which would you prefer first? A boy or girl? Stupid question, a boy first. The heir to throne.”

Thor nodded and said “Yes. But if we have a girl first, then we won’t panic. She’ll be a Princess either way, and we’ll love her.”

Loki smiled again and asked “What would you name them?”

The king chuckled and said “I told Sif we should wait until a baby is inside her, before deciding on names. What about you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

The blond smiled and asked “What would you name your children?”

It took Thor a moment before he saw that the angel had become uncomfortable. The king sighed and said “Forgive me, It was a stupid-“

“I don’t want to have children.”

Thor stopped, looking surprised, and Loki continued. “I mean, I don’t mind other people’s children, but I don’t want any of my own.”

The king’s surprise then turned to confusion, before he asked “You don’t wish to continue your legacy?”

“What legacy, Thor? My children being cursed with my family’s reputation? Their grandfather and uncles being traitors and cruel bastards, who treated their father like a monster? Their grandfather never blinking or shedding one tear as their father was raped and defiled, what good would my “legacy” _possibly_ do for them?!”

The king now saw that the slighter man was crying, and before he could reach out for him, Loki got up from his chair and made it over to his bed in four large steps. He leaned up against one of the bedposts, his back facing the blond.

Thor got up and walked up to him, slowly reaching out to touch the slighter man’s shoulder. Loki didn’t jump or say anything when the king squeezed his shoulder, and said “Forgive me, My Angel, I was foolish. But I understand now, and there’s no need to explain yourself further.”

A moment or two went by before Loki lifted his head, looking over his shoulder at the king. He stopped crying and asked “What did you call me?”

Thor didn’t even realize he had called Loki his angel out loud. He swallowed and said “I called you “My Angel.” I’ve thought of you as that since the day we met. But at that time, you were the frightened angel. But now, you are “My Angel.” Does that offend you?”

The slighter man shook his head and said “No.” before turning to face him properly. He looked up into Thor’s eyes through his lashes and said “My father told me about my aunt who was raped repeatedly soon after she had her first blood.

They didn’t kill her when they finished with her, but they left her for dead. After her body recovered from it, she became a Septa. She couldn’t trust men anymore, and could never be with one or bear children.

I was raped, and I escaped. I feared going back to that camp with you, because I thought you would all pass me around until I was dead. I trust no one else in the nine kingdoms, but you. I decided I will not do what she did and become a Septon. I decided that what happened to me will not break me, I am alive, and they are not.”

Loki reached up and his hand cupped the side of the kings neck, and Thor didn’t stop him. “And the other reason why I won’t have children, is because I don’t want a woman. I want a man...”

He leaned in some, his eyes never tearing away from Thor’s. He whispered “But I want my King the most. And I trust him with my life.” And waited. Just as he started to pull away, the king stopped him. Thor leaned down and kissed him, surprising the slighter. But after a few kisses, Loki sighed and kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

The king propped himself up on his elbow, allowing him to look down, and admire the beauty. Loki was lying on his stomach, one leg bent, naked as the day he was born. Thor feels he wasn’t worthy of seeing such beauty like this.

Loki looked over at him and smiled “What?”

Thor smiled and shook his head “Nothing.”

“Well you wouldn’t be staring if it wasn’t nothing, so what is it?”

The king said “You. You’re beautiful.”

Loki smiled a little but it dropped, and he looked away. He looked down at his hands in front of him, and the king asked “What is it?”

The slighter man kept his eyes fixed down on his hands, and said “The first time someone spoke of my appearance in such a way, was by one of the men who helped hold me down, while the one who ripped my purity away from me, tore my clothes from my body.

He said “My, you’re a pretty one. Just like your mother.” And the second time, a King tells me I am beautiful after he’s fucked me. But you are not them.”

The king said “And I never will be.” Leaning down. He kissed the slighter man’s forehead and Loki smiled again.

“I know. When I had fainted, I dreamt I was in a dark place. All I saw was darkness and mist, and it was cold...I wandered for hours it seemed, and then finally, I thought I could hear your voice. I tried to follow it, but I couldn’t find you. Selvig told me you visited me shortly after I fainted.”

Thor nodded and said “I did.”

Loki looked up at him and asked “Did you speak to me?”

The king nodded and said “I did. I said no matter what they say, or what they try, no one will ever hurt you again. That I would protect you with all that I am. And that from the moment I saw you, you had bewitched me.”

Loki studied him, looking confused. He shifted onto his side, facing the king, and asked “Are you falling for me, My King?”

The blond smiled and said “It’s a possibility.”

The slighter man said “I have nothing to give you, My King. If I was born with something else between my legs, I could have been your Queen. I can’t give you what she could.”

The larger man said “All I ask from you is your love. Your heart will not break while I have it, and I will give you mine in return.”

“But what of the Queen? Don’t you love her?”

Thor nodded and said “I do, I love her. We grew up together. But I also love you, My Angel. And I would die for you both, and destroy anyone who is a threat to either of you.”

Loki nodded and said “I believe you. And I give you my love.”

The king smiled and leaned down for a kiss. When Loki kissed back, he asked “Will you have to go soon?”

Thor smiled and asked “With how you look right now?...Not a chance.”

<^>

After his night with Loki, Thor made sure he spent time with the Queen as well. When he fucked her, he could only see Loki in his mind. His lithe, gorgeous body, his creamy skin, his raven black hair. He would replay it over and over in his head, and he wanted more. Until then, his focus was putting an heir in his wife.

<^>

Thor was under a little stress, because after being told that the crown was almost two million in debt, and talk of a new possible threat arising in Svartalfheim. That their king, Malekith, wants to take the throne of Asgard as his own.

The last thing he wants right now is another war. But as his father once told him “A wise King never seeks out war, but must always be ready for it.” And if a war comes, he must fight.

“How can these numbers be right?! It’s not like we’re throwing feasts and shelling out for whores every day! Hell, I haven’t spent money on whores since before I got married!”

His Master of Coin, whom they call “The Grandmaster” since he’s the owner of every brothel in Asgard, said “With the recent celebrations, the tourney, and the costly war, that’s what put us where we are now, Your Grace. If we had endless wealth, then we wouldn’t have to worry about things like debt.”

The king nodded and asked “Are we able to pay it off?”

The older man shrugged and said “I’m not sure just yet. But don’t lose faith now, Your Grace, I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Thor day back down in his chair, rubbing his face with one hand. “And Malekith?”

Heimdall said “Nothing so far, Your Grace. But we have men on the inside, and word is, he sure is determined. But they say his plan for attack is still in it’s infancy.”

Loki said “If he’s determined enough, it won’t be long now before we see enemy ships coming in. It’s better for us to stay on guard.”

Grandmaster said “That could cause panic.”

Loki looked over at the older man and asked “Would blissful ignorance be any better? Underestimating the enemy will get you killed, every time.”

After Thor ended the meeting, Loki waited until everyone was gone, before he reached over and laid his hand on top of the kings. He squeezed and waited before the blond took that hand, and squeezed back.

<^>

Later that evening, Loki ended up in Thor’s chamber. After helping the king to relieve some of his stress, Loki was curled up next to him, one of the blonds massive arms around his tiny waist.

The slighter man listened to the sound of Thor’s heart, working to slow from their activities, and said “I wish you weren’t under so much strain, My King. And if I could, I’d want to take all the weight of your shoulders, and put it on mine. I’ve brown used to it, it wouldn’t bother me.”

The king shook his head and said “I’d never let you. You’ve had enough on your shoulders, My Angel. I can handle it...When I was a boy, I always thought that being a King would be easy. My father always told me it wasn’t, but for awhile, I didn’t believe him.

As I grew, I prepared myself for the responsibility, and continued to tell myself it wouldn’t be easy. But after a year of being King, it’s much harder than I thought it would be. If this war can be avoided somehow, then a lot of that weight can come off. But we’d still have to be on guard, for the future.”

Loki looked up at him and said “We’ll get through it. The nine kingdoms should be proud to have you as their King.”

Thor smiled a little, but it disappeared and he said “No King will ever be greater than my father.” He then looked down and caressed his angels cheek. “But all I can do, is try, and pray that Asgard won’t become the kingdom of ash and corpses.”

<^>

Loki never left his chamber that night, and while they were sleeping, they jumped when there was a knock on the door, and they moved to get dressed. When the door opened, the queen walked in, smiling, but then stopped.

She looked between her husband and Loki, and her smiled disappeared all together. Thor, who was still working on getting his pants on, said “Sif, I-“

But she cut him off, saying “No, don’t say a word. I came her to tell your that I’m pregnant, but clearly, I should’ve waited.”

She turned and walked out, and Thor was calling for her. He sighed, rushing to finish getting dressed, and Loki said “I should go-“

The king stopped him, saying “No, no, just stay here. I’ll be right back. Just wait here, please?” And Loki nodded before Thor left to go after her.

<^>

Loki sat on the bed, having gotten fully redressed. He waited for a few minutes, thinking. Surely the queen must know that even if a King has a queen, he can still fuck anyone he wants. It’s very common.

But still, he couldn’t help but feel guilty, she clearly loves the man, and she reacted as most would when they catch their spouse in bed with another. Despite Thor telling him to stay, Loki got up and rushed out of the room, fighting back tears as he went to his own chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor hurried to catch up with Sif, calling her name, but was being ignored. When she reached her chamber, Sif opened the door and said “Just go away, Thor, I don’t want to see you. Go back to your whore, and leave me be.” She slammed the door shut in his face, and he sighed.

He walked back to his chamber and when he walked in, Loki was gone. He asked the guard if he had left, and he said “Yes, Your Grace. He left a few minutes ago. Would you like us to bring him to you?”

The king shook his head and said “No, it’s alright. Leave him be. Thank you.”

<^>

It was the first time Loki has ever seen it rain in Asgard. He stood in the threshold of his balcony, watching it rain. He even thought about going out into it, letting it wash him clean of his tears. He was so lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear his door open and close.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” A familiar voice said.

The slighter man jumped, but looked back to see the blond staring at him. Loki asked “Why are you here?”

The king took a step forward and asked “Why did you leave?”

Loki looked back out at the rain and asked “Does it almost never rain here?”

“It does, sometimes. Do you like the rain?”

The slighter man said “I love it. It’s peaceful. When it rained back home, it made me feel like it could wash away my troubles for just that little while. But when it would stop, it would always come back. Sometimes stronger than before.”

He heard the King approach, but didn’t turn to look. When Thor came and stood right beside him, he said “You haven’t answered my first question.”

Loki shrugged and asked “Wasn’t it obvious? I didn’t belong in there, so I left.”

Thor said “You belong there. No one would dare question it.”

“But your wife would. Does she not know about Kings having other lovers?”

The king said “I’m sure she knows.”

Loki nodded and said “Then it must hurt because she loves you. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have reacted the way she did. But I wouldn’t know, this is the first time I’ve ever been in love. She’s loved you longer.”

Thor nodded and said “I know. But I can’t help if I love you both, and I don’t want to lose both of you. If I did, there would be nothing in all the nine kingdoms, that would fill the hole left inside of me.”

Loki could here a crack in the kings voice, and when he looked over at him, Thor gave him a sad smile. “My wife hates me, and I thought my Angel had too. The guards asked me if I wanted them to bring you back, but I told them not to. I cried. And I knew Sif wouldn’t want to see me, so I came here...I prayed you wouldn’t hate me too.”

The slighter man shook his head and said “I don’t hate you, My King, and I never will.”

Thor felt a huge weight come off his shoulders, and he sighed. He asked “You’re certain?”

Loki smiled and said “Yes. My father used to talk about you a lot, especially after you were crowned the new king. He said that you were vile, cruel, and stupid.

But clearly, he was all of those things. You have been nothing but sweet to me, and have taken me in while everyone thought you mad. And you’re good to your people. You’re the kindest man I’ve ever met in my life, and you’re the only one whose ever gave a damn about me. Others have, but it was pity.”

Thor shook his head at the thought, and stepped forward. He brushed a strand of hair from the slighter man’s face, tucked it behind his head, and asked “Who could harm something so beautiful? It should be a crime.”

The slighter man said “Well those who have, have already been punished. They will rot.”

The king sighed and said “Good.” Before kissing him. They kissed for a long time before clothes actually starting coming off. They never left where they stood, making love against the wall while they rain still poured.

<^>

A week had passed, and Sif still wasn’t talking to Thor, unless she had to. One day when Loki left Thor’s chamber, he had turned to start walking back to his own, when he almost ran into the queen.

Loki quickly hung his head, saying “Pardon me, Your Grace.” And when he looked back up at her, she was glaring daggers at him. Then she simply nodded, and continued walking.

<^>

Loki told Thor about his run in with the queen, and every day since, she continues to look at him like she wants to eviscerate him a thousand times over. When Thor decided they needed to talk, he walked into her chamber and saw she was alone.

“My Queen-“

“Did I say you could enter?”

Normally anyone who would say that to a king, would be punished, but isn’t one of them. He knew his wife was angry. He closed the door behind him and said “We need to talk.”

The queen looked over at him and asked “About what? What do you need to tel me that I don’t already know? I know about Kings and then having whores, believe me, I know. I was ready for that, but that doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt thinking about it, or walking in on it. Especially if you love them. What, did you think about him while you were putting our child in me?”

“Sif-“

“No, you answer me. Did you think about him while you were putting our child inside of me? Or all the other times we’ve fucked since you brought him here?”

The king sighed and said “Yes, but please, My Love. I love you both. I can’t help it, and I never meant to hurt you.”

Sif chuckled and stood up. She walked over to him and said “You know. I used to pity the boy, because I couldn’t begin to even imagine what he’s gone through. I even thought of him as a friend. But after that, I truly know why you saved him. Why you brought him here. Save money on other whores, and just use him, am I getting close-“

Thor cut her off by grabbing her face in his hands and kissed her. She didn’t kiss him back, but didn’t push him away either. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead against hers and said “Stop it. Loki is no whore, and I never saw him as that. He’s had nobody in his life who ever cared about him, and if he did, it was nothing but pity. Now he has something good here, and I will never let anything ruin that.

Now I love you, I truly do. I love you, I love the beautiful life that’s growing in your womb, and I love him. If you don’t want to believe me, then so be it. But I can’t live in a world where I lose all of you, or even one of you. And if this war is to come, I don’t want to leave you.

But I must, and I pray to anyone who will listen, that you three are protected at all costs. I don’t care what happens to me, but I also do, because I don’t want to leave you. I want to come back alive, and I want to die surrounded by everyone I love.

My mother and father are gone, but if you, Loki, and our child are lost, I’ll be nothing. Just a fool with a crown who died of a broken heart. And I know you don’t want that.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before he continued. “I know you hate me, and I don’t blame you. Hate me all you want if it will make you feel any better. But know that just because I’m in love with him as well, doesn’t mean I don’t live my wife. Because I do. I hope one day you will understand, and that you will stop being angry at Loki. He feels terrible, and wishes you two could become friends again. I have to go now. I love you.”

He kissed her forehead and she watched as he walked away. She stayed in her spot for a few minutes. Before she went and sat back down in her seat, letting her husbands words sink in.

<^>

Loki was on his way to the courtyard, ready to do some sparring with Fandral, when he spotted the queen below, who was walking up the stairs, two guards following behind her. She looked up and saw him, and he waited for the daggers to come, but didn’t get any.

The queen actually gave him a little smile and waved at him, and he was shocked, but he did the same, and watched as she reached the top of the stairs, and walked off in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Months had passed. The baby continued to grow, and the Queen continued to try to make amends with Loki. Though she still has moments where she’s angry or hates him, she loves her husband, and wants to see him happy.

Word from their spies in Svartalfheim, Malekith has gotten support from numerous houses in the kingdom, his army is growing large, and they’re getting more ships. Just as Thor feared, a war will come soon.

<^>

Everyone was under a lot of stress, other great houses of Asgard have come forth to swear their allegiance to Thor, and will give them all the food and men they need. As for ships, some houses from the other kingdoms are working to get them built, and once they sail over with them, they too will join the growing army.

Loki continued to worry, despite his king telling him over and over that he will come back alive. Even then, war changes men, and he fears that the man he loves will come back different this time.

<^>

One night while he was lying naked next to Thor, Loki decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He turned to the blond, who was still awake, and said “Thor?”

“Hmm?”

He said “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, for a long time...It’s been eating at me ever since the day we met, and I can’t take it anymore.”

Thor looked over at him, his attention fully on him now, and asked “What is it?”

Loki looked at the blond as if it would be his last. That once Thor knows, he’ll never want to see him again, or he’ll end up like his father. He closed his eyes and swallowed. “Before the battle with my father, he...He hd come up with a plan. Remember when I told you about how he wanted to leave me to die? After I was born?”

The king nodded and Loki continued. “Well...The only reason he didn’t, was because he said I had potential, even more so as I grew up...He spoke about it the day I went to see him in the dungeon. His plan was to use me as a way into Asgard. He told me he would pay the men who attacked me, tell them not to hurt me, but make it look real.

Then he said once you saw me as a wilted flower, and “saved me”, then I‘ use you any way I could, and then kill you...Once that would be finished, I would have to claim the throne any way I could...At first I didn’t want to go through with it, I didn’t even know you, but I didn’t want to do that. I didn’t care about the throne, and I still don’t.

But there was a very small part of me who wanted to make my father proud for once. That if I did this, he would actually love me, so I agreed. But after I was attacked and when I met you, I couldn’t do it. I went to see him that day, and told him that I had actually been raped, and you want to know what he told me?

He told me he just paid them and said they could fuck me as much as they wanted, but not to kill me. Then I pretended as if I was still going through with it, but I wasn’t. I wouldn’t, I couldn’t bring myself to ever hurt or betray you. You mean the world to me, and I hope you can believe me...I just wanted you to know, because it was killing me. Having this screaming in my head all the time.”

Thor was stunned. He never said a word as Loki poured his heart out right in front of him. Tears were streaming down the slighter man’s face, and he said “Please forgive me. If you can’t, you may punish me however you like. I deserve it.”

After a few minutes, the king finally shook his head and said “No, you don’t deserve it.”

Loki looked up and asked “You don’t think me a traitor?”

Thor shook his head and said “No.”

“Are you angry with me?”

The king shook his head again, saying “No, My Love, I’m not angry. But I am hurt...I’m hurt because you’ve lied to me this whole time.”

The slighter man shook his head and said “I know, My King. I’m sorry, please-“

“I have to go. I need to be alone right now.”

Loki tried to stop him, but the King just shook him away, and got dressed. “Thor? Thor, My Love, please! Please don’t go!”

Thor leaned down and kissed Loki’s forehead, before walking out. He didn’t even spare one last look at the slighter man, before shutting the door behind him. Loki fell back onto his bed, and curled in a ball, crying even harder. He wished he had never seen anything, take his awful secret to his grave, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Thor has a right to know.

<^>

Two weeks had passed since Loki confessed. In that time, he and Thor hardly saw each other, except when they needed to. When he would look at the king, the blond would glance at him, then look away. No smiles, no kisses, no touches, nothing.

Sif had noticed that her husband wasn’t acting like himself, and he just told her the stress with the upcoming war, was making him depressed. He didn’t want to leave Loki that night, but one thing he truly hates is being lied to. He loves Loki, but he needed some time to think.

Though it never ceases to kill him every time he saw his Angel. Seeing how sad he was, depriving him of the love he would give him. He could hardly sleep at night, he could hardly eat, it was killing him. He decided he needed to see Loki again.

<^>

One night while Loki was reading in his room, someone knocked on the door. He quickly looked up, hoping it would be his king, and said “Come in!” But the door opened, and it was only a guard.

“The King wishes to see you.”

<^>

Loki followed them to Thor’s chamber, and he thanked them, before going inside. The door closed behind him, and he was met with darkness, save for the moonlight, illuminating the dark room. He spotted Thor sitting in a chair, and he said “Hello, My Angel.”

The slighter man hesitated, before taking a step forward. “You...You asked to see me?”

The king nodded and said “That’s right. Come here.” Loki was processing everything, while remaining frozen in his spot. He feared the king would hurt him, but Thor said “Don’t be afraid. Come here, My Love.”

Loki took slow steps forward, still on guard, until he stood before the blond. The king looked up at him and smiled. He patted his lap and said “Sit.” The slighter man raised an eyebrow, but slowly sat down, positioning himself sideways, so he could face the king.

Thor’s smile never faded as he reached up and gently started playing with Loki’s hair. Loki swallowed and asked “Are you still upset about what I said?”

The larger man shook his head and said “No.”

“You aren’t?”

Thor shook his head again and said “No, My Love. I was happy you told me, because I don’t think I could ever hide such a secret for so long, as you did...I just hate being lied to, and it hurt worse because someone I loved, lied to me.”

The slighter man nodded and said “I know, and I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you, that’s the last thing I wanted to do...But I never lied about loving you, because I do love you. I love you with all my heart, you are my world...I couldn’t forgive myself.”

The king said “Forgive yourself, My Angel, because I forgive you. And you are my world as well, just as my Queen and my child. I believe you, no need to worry anymore.”

Loki studied him, looking for the lie, but was relieved when he saw none. The slighter man sighed and said “Oh, thank you, My Love. Thank you so much, I was miserable without you.”

He kissed the king a few times, before hugging him. The larger man hugged back and said “So was I. I was awful to you, My Love, I’m sorry.”

<^>

They never left that chair, and once they finished making up, they sat there in silence for over an hour. Loki didn’t mind the silence, while his king held him in his arms, hands gently stoking over his bare skin.

Then Loki started thinking about the war, picturing it in his mind. He saw men and horses falling, swords and armor clanking, blood everywhere, and an endless number of corpses because of it. He even saw his king as one of them.

Loki could feel tears in his eyes, and he slowly hugged the king, wrapping his arms around his neck. He laid his head against Thor’s shoulder and sniffled. _“I don’t want you to go.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boredom is a HELL of a thing, ain’t it? But luckily, it can really get me going sometimes, in terms of creativity xD. And because of it, and the fact that I must clearly be insane. I’ve got 3 NEW CHAPTERS done in 1 DAY!!!! :D. And with that last sentence, I thought I’d throw in a little certain Call Me By Your Name moment, if you can recognize it ;3 :3 <3<3<3<3.


	9. Chapter 9

[Prince Magni Thorson](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/c6/b0/36c6b040a47699c15935922eec2ab866.jpg)

<^>

The baby will be due in almost three months, and Thor has to leave in a week. The king was sure he spent plenty of time with his three loves, before he’s to leave.

<^>

The night before Thor leaves, he spent the night in Loki’s chamber. They lie naked together in his bed, so close that their noses brushed. The king stroked the slighter man’s cheek and Loki asked “Are you scared?” The blond looked up at him through his lashes, and the slighter man said “I’m terrified.”

The larger man nodded and said “So am I...I won’t be here to see my own child being born. But will you describe them to me if Sif doesn’t?”

Loki smiled and said “Of course, My King. And they will be beautiful, just like their mother and father.”

The king smiled and asked “Can you do something else for me?”

“Anything, My Love.”

Thor swallowed and said “I don’t know how long I will be gone, and Heimdall will take over until I return...But no matter what happens, I need you to promise me right here and now, that you will always keep faith that I’m alive, and that I will return alive. I told Sif the very same thing, and she promised she would never lose faith. Can you do that for me?”

Loki sat up a little, looking down at the king. He then nodded and said “Yes. Yes, I promise.”

The king smiled and said “Good.” And Loki leaned down for a kiss. Thor kissed back and said “And I promise to write you both as often as I can.”

<^>

Watching him leave was hard. As they were getting ready to ride off, the king looked back at them both one last time, before they started moving.

That was three weeks ago. Since then, thanks to Thor, both Loki and the queen have been heavily guarded, and are almost never alone unless they ask their guards to leave, when needed.

As promised, Thor sends letters by raven often, via raven. They’ve kept all their letters and write back to him. One month after Thor left, Loki was in his chamber reading, when he heard the familiar caw of a raven. He looked over and saw it land on the balcony railing, a message attached to it.

When Loki got the message off of it, he gently stroke the bird and it flew off. He opened it and smiled.

_My Angel,_

_I can’t stand being away from you for so long, but it will be worth it when I come back. The camp is still good, but the waiting is driving me insane. I just want it all to be over with so I can come home to my family. I miss you all so much, and I wish I could see you both beyond my dreams. I’ll write again soon, I promise. I love you._

_-Thor_

<^>

_My King,_

_I was there when Sif has the baby, and now she’s resting. It’s a boy, and he’s beautiful. He has golden blond hair, and blue eyes that are just a little bit different from yours. Prince Magni Thorson, and I’m sure he’ll grow up to be just as handsome as his father._

_A Wet nurse is taking care of him right now, but I haven’t left the room. She actually let me hold him for a little while, and I can’t get enough of him. We miss you terribly, and I can picture you finally being able to hold your son. I love you._

_-Loki_

<^>

_My Angel,_

_I couldn’t stop smiling and crying after I read it! A boy, I have a beautiful boy! I’ve pictured him in my head a thousand times since then, as I can’t wait to finally meet him. Give him my love, and hopefully, I can write again tomorrow. I love you._

_-Thor_

<^>

Almost three months after Magni was born, the letters stopped. This worried Loki and the queen, but Thor must be busy, and hopes the queen will think the same.

Magni was growing more and more every day, and he then saw that he had his father’s smile. One day while he was sitting in Sif’s chamber, the prince sitting on her lap, Loki smiled and said “He truly is beautiful.”

The queen smiled and said “He is. He’ll certainly take after his father...Then when the girls start to notice him, he’ have to look out.”

The two laughed, and then Magni looked over at Loki with big blue eyes, and pointed a little finger at him. “P-Papa. Papa.”

Loki could feel his heart melting, and when he looked back up at Sif, they giggled. The queen said “Oh no, My Love, that’s not Papa. Papa’s busy elsewhere, but we’ll see him soon.”

<^>

When Magni finally went asleep for his midday nap, the queen and Loki stepped outside the room, so they could talk. Loki asked “How are you feeling?”

Sif smiled and said “Great, I feel wonderful...And I miss him.”

Loki nodded and sighed. “I miss him too. He hasn’t responded in quite some time, and it’s starting to worry me.”

The queen nodded and said “Me as well. But he could be busy with the war, or could already be fighting. I’ve prayed to the old Gods and the new that he returns home alive, so he can watch his son grow up.”

Loki nodded again, saying “So do I. But we mustn’t lose faith, we promised him we would.”

<^>

Two months had gone by, still with it a single word from the king, and Loki was now fearing he worst. Despite his promise to Thor, he couldn’t help but worry. He was always worried that Magni will never know who his real father was. Loki himself has no idea how to raise a child, but he would try if Thor never returns.

<^>

One day a raven delivered a message to him, and when he opened the note, he nearly fainted.

_The King is alive, but he was injured. He’s being taken care of, and we’ll be back as soon as we can._

_-Fandral_

He ran all the way to the queens chamber, and when he walked in, he said “He’s alive. Thor, he’s alive!”

<^>

Word spread that Thor and his army were victorious, and that Malekith is dead. They all eagerly awaited for them to come back, and when they did, the people cheered and saw their king injured, and being pulled on a cart.

When they reached the castle, Loki and the queen wanted to rush to his side, but Heimdall said “He needs to be looked at.” And they nodded. Loki groaned, wishing he could see his king, and just how badly he was injured, but he’ll wait.

<^>

When they were finally allowed to see him, they came into the room and saw the king lying shirtless, bandages wrapped around one shoulder, and smaller ones on his side. He was bruised, his lip busted, but was sleeping.

Grand Maester Selvig said “He is a tough man. He took a sword to his shoulder, and was slashed on his side, but his wounds aren’t fatal. But if his shoulder wound had been just a few inches lower, it would have been.”

Loki asked “Has he woken up at all?”

The older man nodded and said “Yes. His wounds will have to be taken care of daily, but I believe he will make a full recovery.

Suddenly the king stirred, and Loki and the queen went over to his side, Magni carefully sitting on Sif’s hip. Loki saw his eyes open, and the eyes that looked back at him, were the ones he missed so much.

Thor looked over at them and he whispered “Is this Heaven?” throat dry.

Loki chuckled and smiled. He shook his head and said “No, My Love. We’re real.” Before leaning in, pressing a kiss to the larger man’s forehead. When he pulled back, Loki asked “Would you like to meet your son?”

Thor’s eyes quickly follows him and he saw Magni on Sif’s hip. She grinned and Loki moved out of the way so she could bring him to the king. Sif leaned in to the princes ear, and whispered “Look. There’s Papa.”

The little boy stared at Thor with big blue eyes, and reached out for him with one hand. The king grinned, and a tear rolled down his cheek. “Hello, little Prince. I’ve waited so long for you, you’re so beautiful.” Magni made a few happy noises, and smiled at the king. Thor laughed, despite his wounds, and kissed the princes cheek.

Loki smiled as he watched them. He never thought he’d be as happy as he is now. Figuring the rest of his life would be nothing but pain and sorrow, he saw no light in the dark, before meeting Thor. He’s survived things that some could not, and because of it, he has the love of his life back, and he gets to see him raise his child. What more could he ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* So this is the end of this tale, but more shall come. It was fun working hard to finish, and after posting this, I’m all caught up with everything :3 <3<3<3\. And the picture of the lil cutie is how imagined Magni could look like. Until next time, my friends :3<3<3<3.


End file.
